Battle Zones
Battle Zones is an area in which a conquest battle takes place. If you die inside a battle zone, you will not drop any of your items that you have inside your inventory and on your person with the exception of blood and the chance of beheading. Length of Battle Zones Battle zones are created from the moment an inhibitor is setup on a territory generator. The battle zone will be active during the waiting period before the conquest fight starts, during the entire length of the fight, and for five minutes after the battle has concluded. Creating a Battle Zone To create a battle zone, you must first set up an inhibitor. When an inhibitor is set up, the battle zone will instantly be created. Entry into Battle Zones Boarders to a Battle zone are the entire size of a territory that encompasses a territory generator. Entry from Creating the Battle Zone When you create a battle zone, you will be inside the battle zone once it is created. There are two very important differences when creating an inhibitor on a territory generator. Attacking a Territory Generator as a Nomad As a nomad attacking a territory generator, this will indicate that you are creating a town. Attacking a Territory Generator as a Town Member/Owner As a town member or owner attacking a territory generator, this will indicated that you are attacking a territory generator to gain land. Attacking a neutral territory generator (no town owns it) will start the fight in 15 minutes while attacking a territory generator owned by a town will start the fight in 1 hour. Beacon Entry There are two types of beacon entry into a battle zone. Both of which work almost exactly the same way by using a beacon as a mode of teleportation to the conquest fight (battle zone). Beacons will teleport you to a battle zone in one of two specific locations dependent on the weather the type of conquest fight is a defense or an attack. Town Beacon Entry When a conquest defense or attack on your town becomes active, your town beacon will come online in which you can activate with a push of a button and use the beacon as a teleportation device to teleport you to the conquest fight (battle zone). When in an alliance, all allied towns beacons will also become active and with a push of the button, they can also be teleported to the conquest fight (battle zone). Reinforced Beacon Entry When a town's territory generator is under attack or it is defending its own territory generator in a defense attack, a town has the option to call reinforcements. Calling reinforcements means that you can get other players on the server who are not in your town, alliance, or continent to come to the conquest battle and help fight or defend the territory with you. When a town calls reinforcements, the player(s) who wish to come help don't use there town beacon to warp to the fight. Instead, there is two beacons at spawn that are used for these types of fights. If you want to help in someones reinforced attack, you must first be accept as a mercenary. You can not go to a reinforced fight without being accepted first. To be accepted, you must click on button of the corresponding town beacon in which you wish to fight for. The red beacon is used for the attackers and the blue beacon is used for the defenders. To help clarify more which beacon is which, town banners are updated to show the town banners of the corresponding town as well. Once accepted as a mercenary, you are able to warp to the battle zone along with the town you are going to help. Entry From the Wilds You can not enter a battle zone from the wilds, no matter if you are part of the town attacking or defending. You can also not enter the wilds as a nomad, or as a member of another town. When you try to enter, you will just bounce back outside of the battle zone. Leaving a Battle Zone There are a few different ways to leave a battle zone. Spawn Portal When a conquest battle is won or lost, there is a five minute window in which people have the access to use a spawn portal inside the territory generator. When the battle zone ends after the five minutes, the portal will close and you won't have an instant teleport to spawn anymore. Leaving a Battle Zone and Going Into the Wilds When you leave a battle zone during the entire time of a battle zone, you will have 10 seconds to go back inside the battle zone, or you will be kicked out of the battle zone and not aloud to re enter. You will have a boss bar with a timer on the top of your screen showing you the time you have left to re enter the battle zone. To re enter a battle zone after you have been kicked out, you will have to use one of the beacons as listed above. Pearl Cool Downs When inside a battle zone, there is a special effect to ender pearls. Ender pearls have a 12 second cool down, which means you can only throw one ender pearl ever 12 seconds inside a battle zone. Tab Names Colors While inside a battle zone, you tab list of names will change colors. There are three colors that will appear inside a battle zone: * Blue - Fighters who are on your side, in your town, in your alliance, or who have been accepted as an mercenary. * Red - Fighters who are not on your side, not in your town, and not in your alliance. * Yellow - Fighters who are not part of the battle. Note: When you leave the battle zone or die, the colors will revert back to normal. Armor Colors A custom added feature inside battle zones is diamond armor of any enchantments will automatically convert to colored leather armor while inside a battle zone. All enchantments of the diamond armor worn on a player will automatically be brought over to the colored leather armor, along with the durability and damage protection of the diamond armor. The only change is the appearance. The color of the armor will depend on the territory generator being attacked or defended. There are a few key differences of color changes when attacking and defending territory generators. When attacking a territory generator, the dealt color of the colored leather armor will be the town color who placed the inhibitor. When defending a territory generator, your colored leather armor will default to who owns the territory generator.